Amara Revven
Amara Revven OOC Information: Amara is a character that will be played through most of life's stages starting at a 4 year old, working her way up to 11, before heading into her early teens. Her background will often change due to this and will forever be a work in progress. Background Alexander and Mary , two souls that seemed to be destined to meet by fate. It was love at first sight…. A cliché at best but it was the only way to describe their love for one another. They wed not but a year later and eventually conceived a girl who was born on the 17th of November. The two of them couldn't have been happier, excited about all that life had to offer as they raised the small bundle of joy. Though tragedy soon struck the Revven family on one cold October night not but two years later. A loud crash from upstairs had woken Amara up in the middle of the night. Terror instantly struck her, as the little girl sat wide eyed in her bed, hand clutching her comforter up to her chin. Had it been her parents doing? Their room was just up the stairs from where the noise had come from. it was possible that they had simply knocked something over. She didn't know what to do being only two at the time. Her hands searched for her beloved unicorn named sunny, clutching it close to her, finding comfort within the squishy toy. Though it didn't take long for the smell of smoke to reach her nose, causing her to finally move from her bed. Her bare feet padded against the wooden floor beneath as she stumbled out of her room to try and find her parents.... but the sight she was greeted with was only horror. Bellowing flames engulfed the dry wood of their home just where her parents’ bedroom lies, quickly traveling down the stairs. She could feel the scorching heat radiate over her pale skin, making her wince and take a step back. Horrified and scared Amara ran for the front door, just barely being able to pull it open, spilling out onto the grass below. Tears welled up within her soft green hues as the sudden realization that her parents were nowhere around her settled in. She fell to the ground and sobbed, clutching onto her small unicorn plushy as if life itself depended on it just as the sound of sirens echoed down the street… Amara never knew what truly happened to her parents if it had been a simple accident or something more… With their passing and not many family around to take her, Amara was bounced from foster home to foster home. She had her fair share of “parents” throughout the year never truly staying in one home for too long. The little girl quickly grew quiet, shy and aloof, never trusting that those she would meet next would last for most always felt something was “off” about the young child. Soon the constant moving came to a steady stop as a new woman took her in. Her name was Chaii, a bright and loving spirit that seemed different from all the rest. She showered Amara with love and affection, catering to her every need. Amara soon broke out of her shell, becoming the bubbly and fun girl that had been lost once more. The small town of Emory Haven became her new home, one that she hopped would be permanent with Chai by her side. The small girl couldn't help but feel excited as she prepared to go to school for the first time, happy to finally be in a place she truly felt welcomed. Only time would tell where Amara's life will lead as the magic within her being grows with each passing year. Relationships Alexander and Mary Revven Amara's birth parents both of whom were of magic. Though the couple died in a tragic fire that consumed their home. Rumors.. though none confirmed, were spoken around the town saying a group of young teens had started the blaze thinking the couple were of dark nature, outcasts from the small town they had lived in. Chaii Teasing The woman that lifted Amara's spirits and made her whole once more. A kind woman from the beginning, sending Amara a large supply of unicorn temporary tattoos to the adoption agency she had been held at before the paperwork could even be filled out. She soon adopted Amara, bringing her back to her hometown of Emory Haven where their adventures together had just begun.Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Human Category:Student Category:Teen Category:Underage